Mega Crosz
by Rein Gatto
Summary: Tons of characters from tons of stuff, living in a house together.Latest Update! Episode3: The Hunt. Temari and Ginny try to find their lotion and ARMs, and it turns out that a certain Invader built... somthing. We think. He never told us. Shrugs
1. Episode1: Mad Lunch

Mega Crosz

episode 1: Mad Lunch

Starring- Kisame, Link, and Zim

I don't own Naruto, The Legend of Zelda, Invader Zim, Golden Sun, Taco Bueno, or McDonalds!

Kisame: Ugh... I'm hungry. When's dinner?

Link: I Dunno. Jenna's cooking.

Kisame: Oo; Let's go out to eat.

Zim: That filthy earth monkey has burned the weed meats.

Link: You mean salad?

Zim: Do not envoke the wrath of Zim!

Kisame: You guys comin'?

Zim: Yeah, sure, whatever.

Link: I'm in.

(goes outside)

Zim: ICALLSHOTGUN!

Link: Your too short.

Zim: Well you... (long pause)

Link: Well?

Zim: You smell like pig feets!

Link: Witty comback.

Kisame: Who wants Bueno? I want it.

Link: Wow, Kis-kun, I didn't know you ate that kinda stuff.

Kisame: (A/N: In case anyone can't tell what I'm saying, since I tend to ramble in my own language, I'm making fun of Taco Bueno and Taco Bell which I also do not own for making thier so-called mexican food. I'm not saying thier food sucks, infact I eat Bueno alot, but comeone!) I'm an American shark, so I tend to eat thier mexican food beacuse I want to remind myself I'm american.

Zim: Hm?

Link: He's joking he's stereoty- oh, nevermind.

Zim: I want McDonalds.

Link: I guess I'll go with Bueno then.

Zim: Rrrgh!

(drives to bueno)

Kisame: I want 20 pounds of salmon and uh... shrimp. Put that on wheat bread and-

Zim: Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?

Link: You don't know how to order food, do you?

Zim: Silence! I demand to talk to the ruler of this food storage place!

Kisame: Shut it! Now let's see, uh... a large glass of blood mixed with Dr.Pepper...

Zim: I want a porkcow! And a meduim DDR mat!

Kisame: Ok. One Porkcow and a meduim DDR mat... add curly fries. DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THE CURLY FRIES! Just a sec... Link, want anything?

Link: Milk and fried bugs. (A/N: I dunno about fried bugs but I have had chocolate covered bugs and they kicked ass!)

Kisame: That's sick!

Zim: Disguesting!

Link: Bugs are the new meat!

Kisame: You're deranged. I like that.

Link: 'Least I don't go and paint my nails with Itachi.

Kisame: snaps fingers Oh no you di-ent!

Link: Oh, yes I did:)

Zim: Where's my porkmeats?

Kisame: I thought you said porkcow?

Zim: Erm... Right. Those Insolent fools are making the great Zim wait?!

Link: Ummm... Guys?

Kisame and Zim: Yes?

Link: Anyone else notice we've been talking to a dumpster? And that it took 5 seconds to get here?

Kisame:Where is the restraunt?

Link: points Right there.

Zim: pulls out lazer gun How dare they trick the almighty Zim?! You will face my blasty wrath of... blastiness! boom

Link: Well this sucks.

Kisame: McDonalds then?

Link and Zim: Sure.

End.

Next week: Clerks and Naruto have a hocky game or.  
Alphonse Elric gains the thundercats sword!

(Yes, I inteneded for that to sound like rocky and Bullwinkle) (And the 'Next Week' joke too) 


	2. Episode2: Annoying Jet

Mega Crosz

Episode 2: Annoying Jet

Starring- Jet (Wild Arms3), Jenna (Golden Sun), Chibi Vaati (Zelda), Link (Zelda), Kisame (Naruto)

Jet: -Reading book in his room-  
???: Vaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
Jet: -Glares at wall where sound comes from-  
???: Get back here, you sad excuse for a California Rasin!  
Jet: -Tries to get back to his book-  
???: Stop laughing, Link, and help meeeeee!  
Jet: -Covers his face in the book and slouchs more into the couch-  
???: No way! This is just too good! Hahahahahahahaha!  
Jet: -Glares at door again- .  
???: You shut it too, Link, or I'll fry your ass!  
Jet: 'It'll go away, It'll go away, It'll go away'  
???: Nooooooooo!!!! Have mercy on me Jenna!  
Jet: -Scowls and slams the door open- Shut it!  
Jenna: -In a bath robe, towel wrapped around hair, holding Master Sword- Eh?!?! Jet? Link: -Wearing normal street clothes, apparentlly listening to an MP3- Sup?  
Chibi Vaati: -Pops out of Link's hair- Errrr.  
Jenna: -Snaps her head toward Vaati- You!  
Chibi Vaati: Eep! -Hides in hair again-  
Jet: I don't care what your fighting about, shut it! There's more then just you guys here!  
Jenna: Sorry.  
Link: Yeah... Wanna hear about it!  
Jet: N-  
Link: It all started with on a misty night, the milk was about to be delivered to the Ostriach man-  
Jenna: -Pushes Link out of the way- It was Vaati, he stole my rubber duck.  
Jet: Why do you need a rubber duck?  
Jenna: -Shrugs- I hate water, it helps me out.  
Jet: And that's worth screaming over?  
Jenna: -Blushes-  
Jet: Vaati, give her the damn duck so I can have a silent afternoon?  
Chibi Vaati: This is for my next scheme to take over the world!  
Jet: Your not in Pinky and the Brain, that won't work.  
Chibi Vaati: But anything is possiable!  
Jet: Is it possiable to get to breath in the vaccum of space?  
Chibi Vaati: No.  
Jet: There you go.  
Chibi Vaati: -Gets all teary eyed- MacGuyver lied to me!!!!! -Runs away crying-  
Link: Did you ever notice that Minish is like a colony of rejected deformed Smurfs?  
Jenna: Link, get up and come with me. We need to cheer Vaati up. He's really upset. -Both leave-  
Jet: Finally! -Goes back in room-  
Kisame: -Downstairs starts smacking the ceiling of the downstairs room with a broom- Shut it!  
Jet: -Sighs-  
Kisame -Smacks too hard, broom handle sticks out of floor- Ooops.  
Jet: -Starts screaming bloody murder-

End.

More to come when I get off my lazy ass to write this down. This one sucks... 


	3. Episode3: The Hunt

Mega Crosz

Episode 3: The Hunt

Starring- Ginny (WildArms3), Temari (Naruto), ZIM (Invader ZIM)

Ginny: -In Bedroom- Nooooooooo!  
Temari: -Bursts open door- Ginny, what happened!  
Ginny: -While sniveling- Someone stole my ARMs!  
Temari: -Slaps Ginny- No Ginny! Don't go into your fan-established and sexist role!  
Ginny: -Shrugs- Ok. I get tired of those stupid mood swings, anyway.  
Temari: -Starts laughing- I bet that everyone thought we were gonna do a joke about the whole ARMs thing.  
Ginny: -Snorts- Yeah. What morons.

Everything said by any of the charecters of this chapter is all claimed by the charecters and their respective owners. No connections shall be linked to ReinGatto or any of her works, even if, in the event that ReinGatto should write a crap filled seris about randomly picked charecters from TV shows, games, etc having adventures that confuse and probably shrink the mind, she should not be at fault.

Ginny: Wuss.

Like I have any idea what the hell I just said anyway. And I'm not a wuss! Get back to the story, bio-tch.

Ginny: I'm just going to pretend you didn't just try to act like a gangster.  
Temari: My lotion was stolen, too.  
Ginny: You use lotion?  
Temari -Shrugs-:I used to live in the middle of a desert. I get dry.  
Ginny: It must've been someone here. Let's look for clues, 'Mari.  
Temari: -Salutes- Yes sir, ma'am, person!  
Chibi Vaati: -Comes walking around the corner, whistling-  
Ginny: -Rushes over- Vaati!  
Chibi Vaati: -Jumps 1 foot in the air- Gah!  
Ginny: Do you know anything about any missing items!  
Chibi Vaati: You do realize I hate you and I'm not gonna speak, right?  
Ginny:-In a sweet voice- We'll give you some popcooorn!  
Chibi Vaati: Ed is missing a cylinder, Randel's missing some bombs he planned to use for blowing up Dante's garage, Link is missing some of that Lon-Lon milk e drinks all the time. For some reason he's constpa-  
Ginny: Continue!  
Chibi Vaati: And Jaden is missing some of his cards, again. I think Naruto hid them this time, Jaden kept pestering him to duel him.  
Ginny: Ok! Thanks! Here's your popcorn. -Throws him popcorn-  
Chibi Vaati: -Struggling to hold it up- Haven't you ever heard of helping those who struggle!  
Temari: Let's start in the kitchen.  
Ginny: Why?  
Temari: 'Cause I wanna see if Narnia is in the refigerator. Now, hussle!  
-Goes to kitchen-  
Temari: I don't see anything suspicous... Oh!!! Figgle Berry Pops are still left!!!! So are the MI chips!  
Ginny: I thought they were called Cardios?  
Temari: They changed the name awhile back. Dunno why.  
Ginny: Hey, 'Mari?  
Temari: Ya?  
Ginny: What's that fairy doing here?  
Temari: I dunno.  
Fairy: Help me, and I shall grant you 1 wish.  
Temari: 1 stupid wish?  
Fairy: I can only grant one wish in my life time.  
Temari: Well, what if I were to wish for three more wishes?  
Fairy: Uh.  
Ginny: Could you wish that we never made a wish?  
Fairy: Er.  
Temari:Could you wish that you could turn back time to when the wish was granted?  
Fairy: Duh... -Explodes-  
Temari: Well that was weird.  
Ginny: Hey, what's this?  
Temari: That's a piece of ZIM's shirt smothered in lotion and milk.  
Ginny: .  
Temari: .  
Ginny: .  
Temari: .  
Both:: It's ZIM!  
Temari: Let's get to ZIM's room!  
Ginny: Uh... where is it?  
Temari: .  
Ginny: .  
Temari: .  
Ginny: .  
-2 hours later-  
Temari: I can't believe it was in the refrgirator the entire time! This map sucks hairy man-ass! -Tosses out map-  
Ginny: I wasted all that time fighting monsters, too!  
Temari: What monsters?  
Ginny:The invisable ones that makes no sound and leave no trace.  
Temari: Whatever. Anyway, I'm dissapointed. The fridge only leads to ZIM's room, not Narnia.  
Ginny: They relocated to the relaxing room. You know, the one with nothing but a few couchs and lamps?  
Temari: Good hiding spot.  
ZIM: -Pops up out of no where- Behold the mighty ZIM, for I shall conquer you all! Do you here?!?! Mwahahahaha!  
Temari: ZIM!! Give me back my lotion!  
ZIM: Filthy Earth mo- -Get's hit in the eyes with a kunai and a medium- Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
Temari: -Grabs lotion- I'm gonna get dinner started before Jenna does.  
Ginny: -Grabs ARMs- I'll go bug Jet and make him think I like him.  
Temari: 'kay, bye!  
Zim: -In the background- It burns! -While taking off in another direction- Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! -Somthing explodes where ZIM ran-

End!

Wow... this chapter sucks. Figgle Berry Pops are sodas I made up, By the way. And if you don't know what an MI is, it basiclly means Cancer.

See Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
